Is It So Wrong?
by MinaNaru4ever - 8027forever
Summary: Is it so wrong if I love you, Giotto-nii? Is it so wrong if I fantasize things about you? Is it so wrong if I want you, Giotto-nii? I don't know. I guess it is wrong if I secretly watch you having fun with your body at night and listening to your lustful moaning. Whoever turns you on, must be really lucky, Giotto-nii. G27. Yaoi. Lemon. Incest.
1. Listen

Disclaimer:

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor do I gain any money by doing this. KHR and its characters belong to Amano Akira. Please do not sue me because I'm just a rabid fanboy who is currently unemployed and just suddenly got addicted with KHR fandom and the smexy yaoi of the characters.

Warning:

It's **G27** (Giotto x Tsuna) pairing, as in **male x male** loves each other or doing sex together. This also contains **incest **or brotherly love, as in brother x brother loves each other. If this subject turns you off, which I really doubt it does or why else you open a story with two male characters as the main pairing? You had better press the Back button. Alright, you have been warned! I don't want any complaints, reports or flames about this story since I don't think I do you any harms by uploading this story to the net.

* * *

**Is It So Wrong? ─ Chapter 1**

"**Listen"**

It was already midnight in Namimori, with the moon shining so brightly, as it brightened the serene night, when Sawada Tsunayoshi was sleeping noiselessly in his room, wearing his plain simple light blue colored pajamas, a long sleeved button up silk shirt without any additional decoration on its shirt and a pair of loose matching-colored pants that fitted perfectly on his slender waist.

Well, correction, actually, the young Vongola didn't really sleep at all. He was trying to sleep, yet his mind seemed to wander to faraway place or rather, he was thinking about a certain blond.

Currently, Tsuna was only lying gently on his bed, faced upward, with his back was pressing the soft cushion of his bed. His head was laid gently on his pillow with the back of his brunette hair pressed the fabric of his green-colored comfortable pillow closely. Both of his hands were put gently to the side of his body, giving a quite relaxed feeling for him. The Decimo was also tilting his head to his right, trying so hard to close his eyes and shut away all of his imaginations, or rather hot fantasies.

As every teenager would be, Tsuna's teenage hormone was identical to a roller coaster. It moved up and down in a rather quick way, making him feel both moody and horny. After all, his raging hormone was the one that made him had plenty of wet dreams.

The young Vongola boss then sat up from his bed and lifted up his hand to rub his bleary eyes, trying to shake away his unrelenting sleepiness that kept creeping out in his head. He was now very sleepy, after his stupid yet very erotic fantasies that he had, so he decided to just lay down a little bit, cuddling in his warm blanket even more. Honestly speaking, he was too sleepy and tired to even move.

'That was quite good... I wish I could see it in my dream.' thought Tsuna sleepily in his mind, as he then cuddled up his body into a fetal position, holding his green fuzzy blanket tighter.

As the sleepiness started to win him over again, Tsuna was trying to remember what kind of pretty damn fantasies that made him had his hard-on inside of his boxer.

The Decimo remembered vaguely the very hot fantasies that he just had before, as blurry as a rainy mist. Whatever it was that he fantasized, it must be pretty beautiful and good. But, even though it's beautiful, his fantasies didn't involve beautiful looking girls. Why of course! His fantasy wasn't like any other boys would be! Because, normal boys would have a slutty big-breasted succubus visiting their minds.

But, Tsuna's fantasy was different. His fantasy was none other than doing kinky stuff with his very own brother, Sawada 'Giotto' Ieyasu.

'Mmm... Giotto-nii... your lips are so soft...' thought Tsuna in his mind.

Tsuna imagined vaguely when he was kissing his brother in a hot shower, with their wet bodies clenching against each other perfectly. He fantasized how they started to use their tongue to explore the inside of each other's mouth even more or how he could feel a deep sensation that was sending another electrical waves down to his body, as his tongue finally rubbing against Giotto's slick tongue. He could imagine how they kept exploiting the inside of their now-very wet oral cavity, making a perfect saliva trail on each other's jaw.

'I like it when you kiss me, Giotto-nii. I like the taste of your mouth. It's very... mouthwatering.' thought the young Vongola in his mind as he then licked the bottom of his lips lustfully.

Then, he imagined how he quickly clasped his lips back with Giotto's soft and fluffy lips, intimately mixing his saliva as he slowly let his tongue in again and moved it to sweep the roof of his brother's mouth. In addition to that, he could fantasize how he was also sucking the sweet, honey-suckle taste of Giotto's saliva, by giving a deep, yet also gentle suck on his brother's oral cavity.

In his wildest fantasy, Tsuna imagined how much he would gladly enjoy every moment of their kissing! How every time he would suck in for a quick breath, he could taste the scent and the taste of saliva that was coming from his brother's mouth.

He could see how he inhaled the mouthwatering scent that was coming from Giotto's mouth and how it made his mouth to be crazily salivating, making his tongue to be slicker and frictionless.

And it made his mind went blank that he couldn't even think of what to do besides licking and enjoying the very oral cavity of his brother.

'This is so wrong... But, I can't help it. I like my Giotto-nii so much.' wondered the horny brunette boy in his mind.

Deep down, Tsuna knew that fantasizing dirty things with his brother was totally wrong. But, the boy just couldn't help it. He liked his brother and not just as a brother but more like a lover. He knew that it's so wrong. First, it meant that he was gay for his brother. And not only that, but Giotto was also his very own brother, so he was also into incest.

But, above of all, the Vongola Decimo just didn't care about it at all. He wanted his brother. He loved him so much, as a lover and not just as a brother. Tsuna thought that love was not something that could be wrong, even though he fell for his brother. Besides, having to do such a wrong and sinful thing just turned him on even more.

'After all, there's nothing wrong in fantasizing, right? As long as I don't get caught...' said the Decimo as if he was doing a monologue.

It was true though. It's not like he would bring any ill things just by fantasizing having sinful sex with his brother. If fantasizing was a crime, half or more population would have been imprisoned.

And thus, Tsuna decided to keep fantasizing his own brother. He knew that he couldn't do anything in the real life since he really believed that his brother wouldn't feel the same way like him. Heck, his brother might even be disgusted about it. But inside of his imagination, he could imagine doing so many things with his Giotto-nii.

Now, he fantasized how he gently planted soft but lustful kisses on his brother's neck. He remembered how his hands were caressing Giotto's strong and built shoulders. It was a pretty good dream, indeed, although it's too bad that it's just a dream.

Drowning deeply into his erotic fantasy, the brunette boy started to have another painful erection in his pants, thanks to his raging hormone.

'Aaaahhh... Giotto-nii...' moaned the Vongola Decimo wantonly in his mind.

Tsuna then cuddled and curled into his blanket even more, as his mind was trying to add more details of his fantasy. He remembered how his brother was calling and moaning out his name, as their body pressed against each other in a rather intimate. How their mouths were clamping and coaxing against each other, switching their slick and wet saliva, as the water kept pouring down from both of their head, down to his firm chest. Not only that, the pouring water made their bodies to be easily moved against each other in a very intimate way.

That was until he was suddenly alerted by a sudden, sharp and muffled voice coming from outside of his room.

His chestnut colored eyes turned a little bit bright with a slight watery glaze as he was suddenly alerted by the voice.

'Huh? Who's voice is that?' wondered the young Decimo in his mind.

He quickly moved his eyes to glance around his room. His room was kind of dark but not a complete blackout or a threatening gloomy darkness. It's more like a peaceful, subtle and gentle dark that filled the room delicately. The room was simply illuminated with faint yellowish lights that were coming from his study lamp that was placed on top of his studying table, located besides the bed.

After a moment of scanning around his room and adjusting his eyes with the sudden faint lights throughout his room, he finally noticed that the sound was coming from outside of his room, not far from it!

'Hieeee!' shrieked the young Vongola quietly in his mind, then he added again, 'It's coming from the outside? But, who's there?'

He could notice the voice because he could usually detect all the disturbances from all over of his room! Therefore, due to the sudden disturbance that was coming from outside, he suddenly opened his eyes in sharp movement! He knew that his room was supposed to be quiet and he knew that he always kept his moan in a low noiseless voice. So, why did he hear such thing, then? And, who could be doing that not far from his room?

'C-c-c-could it be...?' he gulped the huge lump in his throat in panic, then after all the conclusion was drawn, he continued again, 'G-g-ghost?'

And, even voiced out such word really scared the shit out of the young Decimo.

He was now a little bit scared imagining that there could be a ghost from outside of his room. He knew that he was not in the age to be scared of ghost anymore. But, still, he just couldn't help but to shiver when he imagined it. Heck, the boy was even scared of a puny Chihuahua! Of course, a ghost was too much for him.

'No way... Ghost is not existed, Tsuna. You need to be calm...' soothed the inner part of him, calming him from the unreasonable fear.

But then, he could hear another voice coming from outside of his room.

"Tsuna..." a mysterious low voice was coming from outside of his room. Vaguely, it sounded like the voice was calling his name.

And, of course, it made the brunette to be so scared.

'Hieeeeee! The ghost wants to eat me!' shrieked the brunette boy in fears, still whispering in his mind because he didn't want to wake the whole neighborhood. For a moment, he thought that he was about to pee his pants when he heard the voice was calling out his name!

'It exists! It really exists! Giotto-nii! Helppppp!' shouted Tsuna in his mind.

Controlled by his imaginary fears, the young Vongola decided to run to his brother's room. He knew that he was a little bit too old for this but he just couldn't help it. He liked it when he was around with his brother. He could feel like he was safe.

Besides, his perverted mind of his wished that he could sleep on the same bed with his loving brother. Maybe he could 'unintentionally' hug his brother secretly or enjoying the mouthwatering, musky-like scent coming from Giotto's body.

'What was I thinking! Bad thoughts! I was supposed to be scared of the ghost and not thinking about dirty stuffs with Giotto-nii!' shouted the young Vongola in his mind.

Tsuna then decided to leave his room and went to Giotto's room, secretly wishing that he could meet with Giotto and would be able to hug him to soothe away all the scared feelings that he had.

He sat up from his bed and with a quick move, he glided from his bed and went straight to his door. Feeling panicked of the mysterious voice, he quickly opened his door, slid out from his room and decided to close it silently. He then walked his corridor, heading for his brother's room.

However, as he made his way to Giotto's room, he could hear the mysterious voice was getting louder!

The scared Decimo traced and followed the sound of the mysterious voice with his ears and he noticed that the sound was not far from his room. Heck, it was even coming from Giotto's room!

'Hieee! The ghost wants to eat Giotto-nii?!' panicked the young brunette boy in his mind.

Feeling scared yet also concerned of his brother, Tsuna then decided to paced his speed until he arrived to his brother's room, which was located not far from his room.

After he arrived in front of Giotto's room, Tsuna was a little bit reluctant of opening the door. He first thought that the ghost was already inside of his brother's room and he sure was very scared if he had to open the door and saw the ghost with his own eyes.

But then, after he used his ears to really listen to the voice, he noticed that the sound of the voice was a little bit rough, muffled and also somehow... arousing. Tsuna couldn't help but to think that the mysterious voice was somehow like erotic music in his ears!

'Come to think of it... The voice does sound like a moaning...' thought the young Vongola in his mind.

There could only leave him for one conclusion...

'Could it be?! Giotto-nii is...' but not even be able to finish his thoughts, Tsuna unintentionally opened the door in front of him slowly. With a slow move, he clicked the door knob quietly, and he pushed the door a little, showing a little gap in between the door for him to peek.

And, there he could see him...

Giotto was lying on his bed, with his white dress shirt looked like in a total mess. The blond was flushing red on his face, most probably because of the total heat. And, Tsuna could see a slight sweat was adorning on the blonde's face. But on top of it, it wasn't that sight that caught his attention mostly.

It was the fact that Giotto's pants were sliding down a little, exposing his black colored boxer for Tsuna to see, along with his huge arousal. And on top of that, he could see that Giotto was already full hard. In front of him, Giotto was jerking his erection off, trying so hard to relieve his pent-up tension. The blond was stroking his huge erection up and down, making the head dripping some amount of precome.

And, Tsuna could see almost everything.

'That's... Giotto-nii... It's... huge... It's even bigger than in my imagination...' thought the brunette boy in his mind when he laid his brown eyes to behold Giotto's full arousal.

Giotto's cock was even bigger than Tsuna's. The girth was quite big, definitely above average among the boy of his age. The length was also longer than Tsuna's, it was about eight inches long. And judging from the trace of the bulging veins on the engorged cock, it was definitely fully hard and erect.

It was so lucky or rather unexpected for him to see that. He knew that it was wrong to see his brother jerking off like this. But, he just couldn't help it. Tsuna had long craved for his brother. And to be able to see his brother was jerking off and moaning so erotically like that. Tsuna couldn't help but to say that his dream came true.

Feeling aroused by the sight in front of him, Tsuna decided to also blow off some steam. He knew that he was so aroused by the deep husky voice and throaty moaning that was coming from his brother. Yes, the aroused Decimo couldn't control his composure anymore. He couldn't take any of this torture. He really needed to reach his release soon! Or it could go worse than this!

The dirty images from his previous fantasy was then suddenly struck to his mind, making the young Vongola boss to be more enticed than before. He could feel how his engorging erection was starting to protest inside of its confinement, sending an extreme ecstasy shivering up to his spine as his arousal rubbed against the fabric of his pajamas frantically. Not to mention, all the leaking pre-come that was flowing crazily down from his slit.

Yes, he couldn't take it anymore. The sensation was just too much for him. He's horny, as fuck. And, he really needed a release now!

'Giotto-nii is busy jerking off on his own... right? If I do it silently then...' wondered the brunette boy in his mind. Tsuna was determined to reach his release secretly.

Behind the door, the young Vongola then moved his hand and touched his bulging crotch. The moment he touched it, he could feel intense electric waves were coursing in his now sensitized body. The momentary touch made his cock twitched spontaneously and dripping even more glistening liquid down to his shaft as he could also feel the engorged veins started to throb rather painfully and beg for more touching. And, he couldn't help but to whimper an arousing whimper when he touched it.

'Unghhh... Giotto-nii...' moaned the brunette muffled in his mind.

The dirty thoughts just kept reeling and dancing crazily in his mind, as it pushed him to indescribable pleasure. The brunette really couldn't fight the images of his dirtiest sinful fantasy that was kept presenting on his mind. It was both pretty much hot images but also pretty wrong, which would also double the sinful ecstasy.

Controlled by his lust, the young Vongola slid in one of his hands inside of his pants, aiming for his boxer. Then, after he slid his hand in, he traced through the bulging part of his boxer and God know how good it was. The pleasure when he touched his bulging erection while only covered in his boxer was completely different compared with the time he touched it when it was still covered by his pants.

Also, the intense ecstasy was doubling up as he caressed his erection with his hand making it rubbed against the boxer's fabric and sending electric sensations to his mind, making him moaned out very lowly a little. Tsuna mentally shivered when he anticipated how much pleasure that he would feel when he touched his erection directly without of its confinement.

'Aaaahhh...' whimpered the brunette silently.

The Decimo could only whine really low in his throat as he felt the tension was building. Knowing that it wouldn't be good if he moaned out loud, Tsuna then bit down his lips tightly to muffle his wanton moaning. His whole body was getting sweaty and breathless as his hand kept on working on his stiff erection.

Tsuna was so aroused by the sight in front of him. He could feel his engorging arousal, already ragingly wakened up from his slumber, almost looked like it was already full erect under his boxer. His member was desperately trying to have a release from the inside of its confinement and it was twitching frantically right below the fabric of his boxer. Not only that, his aroused cock was also glazed with the glistening liquid that was starting to drip from the slit of his manhood rather lustfully making irregular patchy patterns on his boxer due to the dripping liquid!

Tsuna might not seem like it... But his member was quite big. The girth was definitely above average of the person of his age and the length of his arousal was also quite long, about seven inches, judging from the bulging on his crotch. Overall, his cock was definitely above average, in contrast of his Dame-Tsuna label. Heck, it was almost rivaled Giotto's cock!

'Well, here goes nothing!' said the young brunette boy in his mind.

Knowing that he couldn't take it anymore, Tsuna then slid down his boxer a little, low enough to let his arousal free from any compression. He could feel that it felt really good, having the cold air tickling the shaft of his erection. At first, he looked at his erection, then he started caressing it with his hand.

'Oh, God… why did it have to feel so good..?' thought Tsuna in his mind, feeling a total blissful pleasure when he touched his raging hard on with his hand. He moaned a bit, as he started to stroke himself, trying to get himself off as quickly as possible before he could be caught by his family or his brother, while he's doing this naughty thing.

He really hoped that he didn't get caught by his brother when he's jacking off like this. Heck, Tsuna was literally watching Giotto secretly from outside of his room! He would so be dead if somehow got caught by his brother when he's jerking off while he watched Giotto playing with his own raging erection!

This time, Tsuna moved his hand to his hardened cock and then he encircled his hand to grab at the shaft gently, stroking it slightly with his calloused hand. The moment when he put his hand onto the hardened flesh of his, he couldn't help but to feel the immense pleasure flowing inside of his blood veins and straight to his mushy brain, as it then followed by a low, muffled moaning of him.

'Ahhh... Giotto-ni...' moaned the young Vongola in his mind as he kept stroking and pumping his erection up and down, fantasizing the sight in front of him.

And, the pleasure was just too much for him. It was like his whole body was burnt in hot flame as it was sensitized with the movement of his hand. Every time Tsuna moved his hand down to the shaft, he could feel his erotic whimpering was coming out from his throat.

Also, every time he squeezed his cock gently with his hand, it made him groan uncontrollably with devouring lust, unintentionally bucking up his hips and rhythmically thrust his erection forward, so that it could rub with his hand even more. Of course, not even a single moment he forgot to fantasize about his brother.

'Unghh... Giotto-nii...' moaned Tsuna in his mind.

He traced the crown slit with his fingers seductively and eagerly, sending constant sensation to his mushy brain. Then, he moved his thumb and placed on the very tip of his raging erection's head. The very first moment he laid his calloused thumb on its head, suddenly made his cock frantically throbbed and twitched crazily, letting the pre-come flowing down immensely to his shaft.

Tsuna then gently moved his thumb to the now-swollen-red head and smeared the tip with the pre-come in the circular movement, on the very sensitive tip. He then slowly massaged the glans with his thumb and occasionally pressed his thumb gently, giving indescribable to him.

After a moment of stroking his erection, Tsuna could finally feel something's different was urging on his chest. After all, all of his imagination just sensitized him even more. Now, he could feel waves of pleasure starting to vibrantly move inside his body.

He knew it. He knew the feeling. He knew that in a moment, he would reach his climax, and the thought of feeling a near-climax moment made him pumping his erection harder than before, as he breathed out a sharp cry. He could feel all the pleasure coming from his pumping and stroking his own arousal was doubling up, and keep rising and rising as he almost reached out to climax.

"Aaaaargghh... G-Giotto-nii!' moaned Tsuna weakly in the most pleasurable way he could, as he spurted out his very own liquid.

He arched his back intensely and threw his head back as he felt his climax was finally coming, giving a tickling sensation tickling inside of his veins. All of his muscles were almost instantly contracting altogether as he finally reached his climax. Tsuna then splattered all of his hot, thick, and white seed on his hands, making it quite sticky in his hand, and some also on the floor, though he didn't really notice it.

Now that he's finally finished his handjob, his logic finally reached him. He noticed that he's in a very improper situation. His hand was definitely drenched in his own liquid and his boxer was also wet too. Tsuna was also wondering why he came so much, and spilled all over the place. He admitted that it had been rather long that he didn't have so much pleasure with his own body, and started to guess that maybe it's the reason why he spurted so much now or maybe because the sight in front of him was just over bearing.

'I came while seeing Giotto-nii jerking off like that...' wondered the young Vongola in his mind.

Tsuna knew that it was really wrong for him to do so. Silently watching his brother jerking off and listening to his lustful moaning like that, it was so wrong in so many levels! But, Tsuna just couldn't help it. He wanted his brother. He craved for him. And, tonight's event was totally even better than his imagination could think of.

Tsuna was too tired to even clean up the sticky mess on him. He hadn't even slid up his boxer to cover his half-erect cock properly. It was still exposed for anyone to see. He didn't really mind though. After all, he thought that everyone was sleeping and his brother was still too busy having fun with his own body.

Suddenly...

Out of the blue...

"Finished already? That was rather quick." a low husky voice came out of nowhere. It appeared that voice came from right in front of him!

There he could see his brother was standing tall in front of him! Giotto had already opened his door and decided to stand not far from his little brother. The blond was wearing a long sleeved perfectly stainless ivory white colored dress shirt, with his sleeves were all rolled up to his elbows, showing up a little bit of his tan skin, and a pair of black pants that fitted perfectly on his legs. And, he was only leaning back on his door with his arms folded up in front of his firm chest.

"G-G-Giotto-nii!" his brown eyes widened just like a dinner plate when he looked at his brother's face, then he explained again,

"It's not like what you think!" explained the brunette boy to his brother as he quickly covered up his erection and set his pants back to proper.

But, his god-like brother was only smiling impishly to his little brother, Giotto then said,

"So, you seem to know what I am thinking?" asked the taller teen to his little brother daringly, with mischievous gaze and a playful smirk written on his face expression.

"I-I-I d-d-don't... B-b-but I-I-I..." stuttered the brunette boy in nervous, then he decided to distract his brother,

"H-h-how l-l-l-long you've be-been st-standing there?" stuttered the boy miserably to his brother. He tried to hide his face away from Giotto, so that the blond couldn't read his expression.

But then, Giotto only answered,

"Hmm..." hummed the taller boy a little, then after he paused for a moment, he continued again,

"Long enough." explained Giotto mischievously, as he then smirked and chuckled out a little, looking and enjoying the shocked expression of his little brother.

Seeing that his little brother was flabbergasted to the extreme and as speechless as fuck, Giotto decided to enlighten Tsuna a little,

"Enough to hear you moaned out _my name_ lustfully." added Giotto to his little brother, with a playful smirk coming from his face.

Tsuna could only know one thing. He was so busted. So fricking busted. He was caught by his brother while he was jerking off! Not only that, he was caught by Giotto while he moaned out his brother's name in total lust! Of course, Giotto would have concluded that his little brother was jacking off to the image of him! There's no way Tsuna would moan so wantonly like that, if he's not, right?

Could it be much worse than this?

Judging from the playful, impish smirk on Giotto's face, _it could_.

**To Be Continued? / The End?**

* * *

Author's Note:

Not much to say, this is another product of my sick and perverted mind, I guess.

**Oh, this is supposed to be a one-shot. But, should this story is likable enough; I will make it as a two-shot. You can tell me in your review/PM if you want me to continue this as a two-shot!**

I also wrote another G27 / 7227 / 8027 story called 'It All Started with A Single Touch', you can check it out, if you like!

Ciao ciao,

8027forever

p.s.

By the way, you all should really give more credit for Yamamoto and Tsuna (8027) pairing! They have chemistry and I can totally see how good they are together. Now, you are somehow wondering why I put this note in G27 fanbase? Well, G27 is my second OTP on KHR, so I was like, "Why not? Maybe I can somehow attract more new 8027 fans from another fanbase!"


	2. Busted

Disclaimer:

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor do I gain any money by doing this. KHR and its characters belong to Amano Akira. Please do not sue me because I'm just a rabid fanboy who is currently unemployed and just suddenly got addicted with KHR fandom and the smexy yaoi of the characters.

Warning:

It's **G27** (Giotto x Tsuna) pairing, as in **male x male** loves each other or doing sex together. This also contains **incest **or brotherly love, as in brother x brother loves each other. If this subject turns you off, which I really doubt it does or why else you open a story with two male characters as the main pairing? You had better press the Back button. Alright, you have been warned! I don't want any complaints, reports or flames about this story since I don't think I do you any harms by uploading this story to the net.

* * *

**Is It So Wrong? ─ Chapter 2**

"**Busted"**

Busted.

Tsuna was so damn busted. How could he not? He really was caught by his smexy looking brother when his hand was buried deep inside the jar or rather, when his hand was busy pumping his erection up and down! Not to mention he's doing such sinful act right in front of Giotto's room! Heck, Tsuna even secretly watched his brother, Giotto while the blond was half naked and jacking off on his own room! To make it even worse, Tsuna moaned out Giotto's name when he reached his climax! And, it was all stark naked for Giotto to see.

The brunette looked at his brother's eyes, while he himself was whimpering in a slight fear, eyes widened almost like a huge saucer when he noticed how dead he really was, after being caught by his secret crush. And, there he could see the sunset-colored eyes in front of him were filled with something mischievous and evil like.

Well, this couldn't be good.

"M-m-moaned out y-y-your n-n-name?" he stuttered in a very nervous manner, shifting his eyes to the side to avoid looking at the daring and piercing auburn eyes in front of him, then after he gulped the big disturbing lump on his throat, he added again to deny the accusation,

"I-I-I d-d-don't k-k-know w-what you are talking about, G-G-Giotto-nii..." Tsuna could feel his cheeks were all flushed in red due to the embarrassment. Not only that, his heart beat was rising harshly, almost like a galloping rhythm of a horse.

Oh, how he really wished that his brother didn't see the sinful act that he had just done! He really wasn't ready to go out of his gay closet, right now. Furthermore, he didn't want for his brother to know that he actually had a wicked desire for him.

Tsuna was pretty much afraid that Giotto would be disgusted of him and would stay away from him. And, that's something that the brunette couldn't tolerate. He would be okay if Giotto couldn't love him back, as long as the blond didn't go away and leave him all alone. After all, he long knew that the chance for his brother to feel the same way about him was slim to none.

After hearing such statement from his little brother, Giotto locked his eyes deeply to the averting brown eyes, probably drilling some holes to the brunette's face just from the stare. Then, he decided to ask again,

"You don't know what I'm talking about?" he asked the question, clarifying Tsuna's previous statement. He raised his sharp flaxen eyebrows, showing a questioning gesture to the squirming in fear brunette, then he asked, "Do you, Tsunayoshi?"

The blond was smirking oh-so-evilly, almost making a seductive 'rape face' to the brunette which made Tsuna to breathlessly whimper at the sight in front of him. The Decimo then said,

"Y-y-yeah... I don't know, G-G-Giotto-nii. I was just..." he paused for a moment, not really sure of what lie he should say to his brother, then he continued, "Umm... I... was just w-w-walking to the bathroom... and I... Err... I saw..."

But, not even be able to finish his stuttering, he was then cut off by his brother. Giotto grinned out a mysterious smile across his handsome face, then he said,

"And, you saw me jerking off?" asked the blond teen to his little brother, slightly accusing him with his voice tone.

There's nothing that Tsuna could really do now, was there? He was pretty much busted as fuck by his brother. The accusations were all damn right on the spot and there's nothing that Tsuna could do to deny it. Giotto clearly saw him doing it. Not only that, he also heard the brunette moaned out his name, in a very lustful way, like a throaty moan or a desperate one, indeed.

But still, the Decimo wasn't ready to confess about the truth of his sinful feelings towards his brother. He knew that he would be so fucked up if he dared to confess his feelings to Giotto. That's why, he planned to deny every accusation that his brother launched at him, desperately wishing that his brother would somehow believe with his words.

Still averting his gaze from the handsome, god-like brother in front of him, Tsuna then decided to say,

"N-n-no! I didn't see anything, G-G-Giotto-nii! I-I-I didn't even know that you're awake!" excused the brunette boy, trying so hard to convince his brother that he really didn't see the magnificent view from before.

Yet, Giotto was still so firm on his question. He didn't even bother to listen to Tsuna's denial. He really believed of what he saw with his own eyes and what he heard with his ears. That's why, he really knew whether his little brother was lying to him or not. He looked at his little brother, analyzing his face expression thoroughly, then he said,

"You decided to jack off too while watching and listening to my moans, didn't you, Tsunayoshi?" asked Giotto to his little brother, using a firm and stern accusing voice tone which made Tsuna to whimper in fear.

After hearing such statement from his brother, Tsuna could feel like his heart beat was racing crazily with a high speed. He could even practically hear it clearly in his ears. It was like his heart beating was making a huge contrast with the peaceful and silent night surrounding him.

The Decimo then decided to reply,

"I didn't... G-G-Giotto-nii... I was just..." stuttered the young brunette nervously, trying so hard to deny his brother's statement.

It didn't really work out that much though since Giotto clearly saw him doing such a sinful thing like that right in front of his room. Deep down, Tsuna knew that he really couldn't do much to deny it. He really should have been much more cautious than that!

Looking at the nervous brunette in front of him, Giotto then decided to reply, he raised his sharp flaxen brow in question, then he said it firmly,

"Well, I clearly saw you like that. You moaned out my name too when you came." explained the blond to his little brother with a firm and unyielding voice tone which made Tsuna's heart beating fast.

Tsuna was still trying to avert his eyes, avoiding the accusing sunset orbs in front of him which just grew more intense as the time passed by. The young Vongola then said, still in denial of what he had just done,

"N-n-no... I didn't... I... Umm... I..."

But then, Giotto replied differently. He put a sarcastic look on his face, slightly raising his golden brows to the smaller teen, and said,

"Oh? So, you're saying that I'm lying then?" implied the blond teen to his little brother, with a voice tone slightly raised by a little bit and an evil grin plastering on his face.

Seriously, the Decimo surely couldn't take it anymore than this. It was really like a torture for him. Giotto didn't even bother to just drop it and let go. He kept bugging and accusing Tsuna until the brunette boy decided to accept the accusation. Heck, Tsuna could feel like he was about to cry when the blond boy kept interrogating him like this. He just couldn't help it anymore. He really felt so helpless. Oh, how he really wished that he could just end this quickly instead of being treated like this by his brother!

Maybe Giotto just liked to torture him?

The blond boy even grinned out his evil like grin widely when he saw that his little brother was about to cry! Poor Tsuna! In moments, he was surely going to cry his brown eyes off and asking his brother for forgiveness. And Giotto would definitely be so happy when he saw Tsuna was crying because of his teasing!

"N-n-no... I didn't say it like that..." said the brunette boy weakly, his voice was breaking, marking that he was about to cry just a little bit more. His chestnut colored eyes were also slightly glazing in tears, though the tears had not been fallen down yet from his eyes. But eventually, and if Giotto didn't stop his teasing, it would surely be.

It's rather unfortunate for the brunette since his brother didn't even bother to stop his interrogating. He was still as firm as stone to confirm of what Tsuna had just done. Wonder what would he get by that? What would he get if Tsuna did admit that the brunette was jacking off the image of him? Wouldn't he supposedly be angry or disgusted about it?

Or could it be... Giotto had the same feelings for Tsuna?

After hearing that Tsuna was denying his previous statement, his evil smirk grew even wider than it had already been. Giotto then replied,

"Ahh, so you admit it? You're jacking off while you watched me _naked_?" said the blond boy playfully, giving a huge emphasis on the word 'naked', which made Tsuna's heart possibly stopped beating at once.

Just a little bit more and Tsuna knew that he couldn't deny it anymore. It's not like he wanted to deny his feelings. He was more afraid that Giotto would be disgusted of him when the blond teen knew that his little brother wasn't as innocent as it would seem to be. Watching him jerking off like that, surely Tsuna was far from being innocent! And, the brunette couldn't stand it if his brother, one that he truly loved, left him all alone. The very fleeting feeling made Tsuna to almost drop his tears from the edge of his eyes.

"I... I... It's not like that... " Tsuna still denied to his brother, his voice was even more breaking than before. It was almost like he's about to break down and cry oh-so-many times. In moments, Tsuna would surely cry while he's begging for Giotto's forgiveness.

Even after all that, Giotto was just smirking an impish grin! The blond was just too cruel! Tsuna was practically about to cry here and Giotto seemed like he's enjoying that?

Then, Giotto replied again to his sad-looking little brother,

"You know exactly how I don't like _liars_, Tsunayoshi." said the blond boy with a slight irritation voiced on his tone.

Giotto intentionally put a lot of emphasis on the word 'liars', making Tsuna to gasp breathlessly hearing such words from his older brother. It really seemed that Giotto clearly wanted to force Tsuna to just admit the sinful act the boy had just done before. Giotto would drive Tsuna up to the wall until the brunette wholeheartedly admitted it that he was jacking off while fantasizing his brother.

And finally, this really did it. Tsuna couldn't take it anymore. Of course, the Decimo didn't want to be a liar. He never intended to lie to his brother. And clearly, if he kept lying to his brother like this, Giotto would surely hate him. And that was something that the young Vongola couldn't afford. He didn't know what to do anymore. If he admitted it to his brother, he could end up being hated and probably labeled as disgusting by his brother. But, if he denied it and kept on giving a bad lie to Giotto, he would end up being disliked.

None of the choices was suitable or better for him to choose! It's like choosing over something that was equally bad!

Still stuttering and looking like he was about to cry, Tsuna then replied weakly. This time, he wished that Giotto would just drop this conversation off. He then said,

"B-b-but... G-G-Giotto-nii..." stuttered the brunette boy anxiously, with a slight bit of sadness filling his almost breaking voice.

The boy then gazed away from his brother's demanding eyes and he slightly closed his eyes, feeling afraid of the impending judgment that was bound to hit him right on his face. He wished that Giotto would stop it. Oh God, anything but this! He couldn't take it anymore. He wasn't ready for this and he clearly didn't want to be disliked by his brother! But, did this mean that he really had to confess to the one that he was truly loved? Would Giotto accept his sinful love like that?

Knowing that Tsuna would only need a little push from breaking up his deepest secret, Giotto decided to give the last hit. He walked closer to his looking-away brother. Then, after he was standing not far from the Decimo, he gently moved his hand, putting it under the brunette's chin, to lift up Tsuna's head. He could feel that Tsuna was stiffening his neck, trying to fight it, but Giotto didn't give up just yet.

He lifted Tsuna's head, as he then stared deeply at the brunette's averting eyes, and said,

"So, you like fantasizing me, huh?" said the blond boy to his little brother, still slightly lifting Tsuna's head with his hand.

Although Giotto also threw a questioning look to the brunette, his voice tone was more identical to a statement rather than a question. But this statement was finally the end of it. It was like the final judgment had been pounded harshly and judged Tsuna as guilty. And being held and feeling all so helpless like this made the brunette boy to finally drop his tears.

Tsuna didn't bother to answer Giotto's question. In fact, he probably thought it as a statement. He knew that this was it. He knew that he couldn't deny it further than this. He tried to give so many excuses to his brother but Giotto just wouldn't believe it. He knew that he couldn't lie anymore than this. All the odds were all against him and he finally lost the battle.

Seeing that the brunette was crying his eyes off and wasn't responding to his question, Giotto then decided to repeat his question. The blond mentally chuckle out a very mischievous laugh inside of his mind, still smirking oh-so-evilly, knowing that his little brother was crying his eyes off.

'Ahh? Did I go too far?' he pondered it slightly in his mind, his sunset eyes turned a little bit lighter, showing a little bit of sympathy to the crying brunette.

Knowing that he had probably gone too far teasing his little brother, Giotto decided to stop the cruel teasing. He looked at the crying eyes in front of him and decided to move his thumb to wipe the dripping tears on Tsuna's cheek.

Giotto then called,

"Tsunayoshi?"

Having been addressed by his brother for the second time, Tsuna knew that he couldn't do anything but to just admit it. The boy then admitted that he was guilty to his brother.

Tsuna then nodded a little and said it weakly,

"... y-y-yes."

This statement really made Giotto's lips to curve upward, making a perfect evil smirk, almost looking like 'a rape face'. Then, Giotto decided to confirm it again,

"I can't hear you." said the blond teen in playful voice tone, his eyes lightened when he saw that Tsuna was not crying anymore.

Hearing that his brother was saying it like that, Tsuna decided to raise his voice just a little. He gulped for a moment, trying to adjust his vocal cord, so that he didn't mess for the second time or had to repeat it again, then he said,

"I-I-I d-do, G-G-Giotto-nii. I r-r-really l-l-like it..." admitted the brunette boy shyly to his demanding brother.

This made Giotto to be so happy! He finally could prove his theory that his brother might be gay for him. He knew it a long time ago. Ever since Tsuna reached the age of fifteen, the brunette kept blushing oh-so-adorably in front of him or stuttering nervously. That's why, he was happy to be able to prove it.

Heck, truth be told, he _did _it on purpose! He was jacking off in his room and moaning out loud to catch Tsuna's attention for fuck's sake! It was a perfect plan for him to trick his little brother like that! Although, he didn't know that Tsuna would have had the urge to go and open his room's door and started getting off silently from behind the door but at the very least he was happy from the outcome!

Now, after he knew that Tsuna had a huge gay crush at him, would he be angry to his little brother?

Giotto put his hand back away from Tsuna's chin and folded his arms back to his chest. He also didn't forget to give a questioning look at his little brother. Fortunately, Giotto wasn't being all judgmental to his little brother. Or would he now?

The blond then said,

"You do, huh? So, you're like gay or something?" asked the older teen to the brunette.

But, it was rather unfortunate that Tsuna misinterpreted that. The sad-looking boy thought that his brother hated him now. He thought that Giotto said the word 'gay' with so much disgust. It was all a misunderstanding! His brother wouldn't hate him like that just because Tsuna fell in love with him! Giotto cared about him! There's no way would Giotto label Tsuna as disgusting gay boy who had an incestuous crush with his hot-looking brother!

Sadly, Tsuna whimpered in his mind,

'He's going to hate me... I know it...'

Tsuna didn't want to cry. Yet, he just couldn't hold it anymore. He didn't want to think that his brother would leave him just because of his stupid crush. He didn't want it. No, he couldn't accept it. Because, the moment he thought that Giotto would hate him, it made him felt a sharp pain was lunging on his chest, stabbing straightly to his heart, squeezing it tightly and effectively made him feel like he was choked out or like being stabbed with knives, lots of rusty knives.

But seeing that his little brother was speechless and looking all so sad, Giotto then decided to talk again,

"If you loved me, Tsunayoshi, why couldn't you just say so? Did you think that I would be oh-so disgusted of you? Or maybe you don't really love me? Maybe you just think me as a sex object? That's why you watched me doing that?" asked the blond boy to his little brother.

Hearing that his brother was soothing him like that, Tsuna then decided to answer Giotto's question. After he wiped off his tears from his abused chestnut colored eyes, Tsuna then replied weakly,

"N-n-no... Giotto-nii... I... I... I think I love ─" not even be able to finish his sentence, Tsuna was then cut off by his brother,

"Well, that just won't do." said Giotto with a stern voice which made Tsuna to be disappointed and frowned up his cute and adorable face.

Tsuna then replied his brother with a poignant voice tone,

"I'm sorry... " said Tsuna apologetically to his brother, trying so hard to fight the urge to cry.

Although Tsuna wanted to cry so badly, he knew that he could fight it. He would survive it, no matter what. He already knew that it wouldn't end good anyway. So, there's nothing that he could do about it.

Giotto then said,

"Watching me jacking off secretly like that? That's not right. You should have known better than that." he scolded his little brother with a deep voice tone, which made Tsuna to feel much guiltier than before.

With his face looked like a little child who was just caught stealing a candy, Tsuna then replied,

"Sorry... I'm truly sorry... P-p-please don't tell Mom about it..." said the brunette boy pleadingly to his brother, hoping that Giotto wouldn't be angry at him.

Oh, how he really wished that Giotto wouldn't tell his mother about it. He would be so damn ashamed of it! Even though his mother probably was the kind of type that wouldn't mind if his son was gay, but he wasn't really sure of it if she knew that he had a huge gay crush with his own brother! Tsuna really wished that this event could just be a secret in between them.

But then, smirking evilly as if he had just thought a very bad idea, Giotto then decided to reply,

"Hmm," he hummed a little as if showing a gesture that he was thinking of Tsuna's plea, then he continued,

"Perhaps I will."

Oh no! Giotto wanted to tell Maman about this incident! Of course, Tsuna couldn't accept it! He would die because of the embarrassment! What should he do now, then?!

Feeling panicked of what his brother had just said, with his eyes widened like a flying saucer, Tsuna then said,

"N-n-no! G-G-Giotto-nii! Please... don't do that!" pleaded the brunette boy in desperate fashion.

He looked at the playful evil grin on Giotto's face and he knew that the outcome of it would be bad. He knew that Giotto could be a little bit stubborn too sometimes. He remembered the times when he begged his brother to not tell his mom about his bad grades. And judging from the mischievous smile on it, he knew that this wouldn't bode well!

But then, Giotto said simply,

"I'm tired, Tsunayoshi. I'm going to sleep._ See you tomorrow_." he said it as if he didn't really care about Tsuna. Then, he turned his body back and proceeded to his room.

Knowing that his brother decided to leave this situation hanging, Tsuna decided to follow Giotto to his room. It's such a relief that Giotto didn't lock the door and left him hanging outside of his room. At the very least, Tsuna could still convince his brother by his begging and not just put it on a hold for tomorrow.

Giotto walked a little bit on his room, heading to his bed, then he looked at Tsuna, who was following from behind him, through his peripheral view. The blond boy sat gently on the edge of his bed, comfortably putting both his legs all relaxed on the floor and still smirking oh-so-evilly to his little brother. Giotto then threw a sarcastic look again to his little brother which made Tsuna to whimper in fear.

Knowing that his brother was still firm, planning to tell his mother about this event, Tsuna then pleaded again, this time, slightly more desperate than before,

"N-n-no! Please... you can't do that to me... Giotto-nii! I'm begging you!" he said it with a desperate voice tone, almost to the point of begging.

But this was only replied by a simple question from his brother,

"Hmm?" he hummed a little before he then added again, "Is that how you begged? Please, Tsunayoshi. You can do better than that."

Tsuna then continued to beg again,

"G-G-Giotto-nii! Please! I'm begging you! I'll do anything! J-j-just please... Don't tell Mom about this..."

But then, Giotto only replied by shaking his head slowly,

"Still not good enough." The blond said calmly to his brother.

Tsuna looked oh-so-confused and asked,

"T-t-then h-h-how?"

The evil smirk was then formed again on Giotto's face! Looking at his little brother so deeply, Giotto then said,

"Start by _kneeling_ in front of me, Tsunayoshi."

Obeying his brother's order, Tsuna decided to kneel in front of his brother. He moved down a little, shifting his weight evenly on his knee and kneeling in front of Giotto. Then, looking all so confused and nervous, Tsuna then asked,

"L-l-like this...?"

Looking that his little brother was already kneeling on the floor, Giotto then sat up from the edge of his bed and slowly walked to his little brother. After walking for a while, Giotto was now standing all tall in front of Tsuna while the brunette was kneeling on the floor in front of his brother.

"And?" he asked simply to his little brother, telling that Tsuna should start begging so desperately while the boy was kneeling in front of him like that.

"I'm begging you, Giotto-nii... Please, don't tell Mom about it... I'll do anything... Just please... don't do that to me..."

Smirking so evil at the sight under him, Giotto then confirmed again,

"_Anything_, right?" said the blond boy to his little brother mischievously, as he looked down at the brown eyes under him.

He moved his hand and put it on atop of Tsuna's head, caressing the brunette hair in front of him slowly and circularly, appreciating the soft and fluffy locks under him, with his sunset-colored eyes were locked deeply on the brunette's nervous eyes, probably drilling holes on it.

This made Tsuna to gulp a little bit in nervous. He looked up to see at Giotto's daring eyes then he said,

"Y-y-yeah... anything..."

Knowing that the free pass finally granted, Giotto then said again,

"Well then, Tsunayoshi." he paused for a moment, still looking down deeply at Tsuna's eyes and appreciatively moving his hand to caress the brunette locks in a dangerous manner, then he continued to say,

"Blow me." ordered the blond boy to his little brother as he positioned his crotch right in front of Tsuna's face.

There, Tsuna could see it. Giotto's crotch was already bulging quite huge, making his pants straining oh-so-obviously. And, judging from the bulging crotch on Giotto's pants, Tsuna could only conclude one thing...

Giotto was _hard_ _as_ _fuck_.

**To Be Continued? / The End?**

* * *

Author's Note:

**This story is supposedly completed. However, I am thinking to give you one last chapter if you are interested. So, if this chapter is likable enough, I'll give you the conclusion on the next chapter! Do tell me on your review, if you'd like this story to be a three-shot, yeah?**

**There's a poll for my story "It All Started with A Single Touch". On that story, I'm listing pairings such as G27, 7227 and 8027. I want to know what the final pairing should be. Please look for the poll on my profile, at the very top edge of it and do vote for the pairing that you'd like!**

**I'm sorry I haven't had the times to reply the reviews. I was busy with my medschool and exams. I will reply the reviews when I have a free time. **


End file.
